beauty_and_the_beast_2017_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Stanley
Stanley is a minor character in Disney's 2017 Beauty and the Beast. He is portrayed by Alexis Loizon. Stanley is seen in "Gaston" and "The Mob Song", and finally at the end of the movie, dancing briefly with LeFou. While initially callous and belligerent like Stanley's friends, it can be assumed that this was a facade to try and blend in with Tom and Dick and to hide his insecurity regarding his (implied) sexual preference which would have been extremely unacceptable in those days. Upon being dressed up in a glamorous pink ballgown, he immediately makes a turn out of gratefulness at being put into clothes that he feels more comfortable being in. Stanley also attends the ball hosted by Belle and the Prince at the end of the film, which suggests that he is now on good terms with Belle. Personality The moment we meet Stanley, he is shown to be a loyal henchman to Gaston, and evil resident of Villeneuve. He is shown to be a mean-spirited and uncaring character. However, as the film goes on, Stanley is revealed to be a caring and acceptable character. Towards the end, Stanley is dressed up as a woman and was shown to be quite proud of this. Role in Film Stanley is first seen during the song "Belle" in which they sing the line "Look, there she goes / That girl is so peculiar." Stanley later appeared when Belle is caught teaching a little girl to read and under the orders from the town's headmaster, they proceed to rudely throw Belle's washing contained inside the barrel into the dirt. Later during the song "Gaston", Stanley happily partake in bolstering his friend's ego, with encouragement from LeFou. Later, Belle asks the Beast's magic mirror to show her father and sees the three goons tormenting and roughly manhandling Maurice who they believe to be insane and falsely accusing Gaston of attempted murder (which is true). When Tom, Dick, and Stanley accompany the mob to the castle to kill the Beast, the enchanted objects attack the mob and the three are surprised by many books flying and attacking people. Cogsworth then says to them: "Those are called books, you third-rate Musketeers!" With their intelligence insulted, the men glare menacingly at Cogsworth and corner him, only before Madame de Garderobe intervenes by dressing them in ball gowns with ribbons. Tom and Dick yell in horror in their new outfits and flee away in terror, but Stanley (unexpectedly) admires his new outfit and gratefully nods to Garderobe before leaving peacefully as Garderobe tells him to be proud of himself. Stanley later appears during the dance at the end of the film, in which he and LeFou switch from dancing with women to dancing with one another, vaguely hinting at a possible attraction between the two. Tom and Dick are not seen after the sequence in which they are dressed in drag, so their fate is unknown but it is possible that they no longer associate with Stanley (assuming they now know of his feminine side). Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Archenemy Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed characters